Asterism
'Overview' Asterism is an online based group that based itself in the concept of "Diversity" The group currently has 8 members scattered around the world. The concept of diversity is reflected by the different types of members and roles that they play in the group. The location of the members are also a factor that contributes to the diversity theme. The group members are primarily divided into 3 categories. The Youtaite (singers), Youdorite (Dancers) and the Kumiawase (both singers and dancers). The group currently has 3 Youdorites, 2 Youtaites, and 3 Kumiawase members. The group also have 2 male members which adds to the diversity of the group, breaking away from the common all girl groups in the current line-up of groups. Conception and Startup The Asterism was initially known as the Y-Aidoru project which launched at February 12, 2018 Started by a person known as Kizume Hana or Kizu-P, the page started calling for auditionees on February 13, 2018. Initially planned to have 40 members in total, 10 male youtaites, 10 female youtaites, 10 male youdorites, and 10 female youdorites. This was later cut down to half the number. The initial logo of Y-Aidoru project During the time of the auditions, the group also started to scout for volunteer artists, music producers, andillustrators for the group. At April 14, 2018, it was announced that the group's name would be changed to Asterism denoting "The idea is that asterisms are made up of stars that shine together despite being in physical isolation from one another, much like the members of the group." 1 '' ''The first version of the Asterism logo Around this time, the group was gaining traction on social media with about an average of 80 interactions for every post which was later boosted with the reveal of the judges that will screen the applicants. The judges were announced and people in the panel have good credentials. The Judges for the Youtaite category are Mada, Violet, , and Aria, an ex-MNL48 applicant and singer. For the Youdorite category, the judges were Xaga, Steve, Jassel, and Ashley, a current member of the group MNL48. At May 5, 2018. The group launched their twitter and instagram accounts which are now inactive. By May 15, they released their first audition video by AoiKatori, an applicant for Youdorite from california USA. Which did not become a member of the group because of personal reason that made her have to quit the group. https://youtu.be/u85gf3W3VpE https://youtu.be/u85gf3W3VpE Kizu-P had her first stream to answer questions at May 19, 2018 which gave a list of all the people involved in the project. Here is a list of the people that were art of the project. Administration *Kizume Hana — Founder and Producer *Melnya Kyuzu —Producer’s Assistant and Moderator *Makoto Choi — Associate Producer *Isabella Meilleure — General Manager Music Producers *Jin Kagashi *Dagga Persune Makat Songwriter — Hoshi Yoshino Mixers *Seigawa Hiiro *Dagga Persune Makat Voice Actors *べゲルBagel *Aika Lockhart Animator — Arnee Rii Illustrators *Yukiriellchan *Crown Prince *Faeri *FluffyClouds *Dancing Teal Cats *Fuku/Gerlabunbun *Alicia Sweetz *Emixinia *Aria Lacroix *Billy Claudius *EriahChan However the only administration and production staff left in the group are the following with no one left in the administration division from the original list of staff. Music Producers *Jin Kagashi *Dagga Persune Makat Songwriter — Hoshi Yoshino Mixers *Dagga Persune Makat Illustrators *Crown Prince *Faeri *FluffyClouds *Dancing Teal Cats *Fuku/Gerlabunbun *Emixinia *Billy Claudius In the following weeks, Bagel kept the page ocupied byhosting weekly livestreams. By March 29, 2018 they uploaded Angela Marie Yukim's audition video which was also unable to join the group. https://youtu.be/6FilJA2ExHY By July 1, 2018, the page announced that the group will be participating in the first Manila Idol Matsuri with the initial line-up of Tanchikon/ Hachiko, Horu, Mei, Kiah, Aera, Ser4phic, and KiVega but was cut down to Tanchikon/ Hachiko, Horu, Mei, and Kiah due to the event's policy that only the female members may perform and circumstances on Aera's part. Bt July 7, they started to release their first official idol reveal with Horu. The page will later enter a state of stagnation for the next few weeks. By July 14, they announced that Asterism will have their first song which they performed first live at Manila Idol Matsuri. A teaser of the song was released on August 20 later that year. At August 21, the second member reveal video was posted. It was Tanchikon's introduction video (who used the name Hachiko during her early days under Asterism). The management also used the new Asterism page instead of the Y-Aidoru project page. Y-Aidoru was later used as the name of the management label that handles Asterism. 21 Mei 24 kiah 25 Aera Firebird/Sky 37 faeri Seika phoebee/honeybee 28 Harumi ser4phic kivega Acopyo aug 31. Dump info sept 1. Last post Later moved all posts to Asterism Page Sept 2 Performance MiM Hachiko officially left Continued to post covers and personal posts